


run his hands through my hair

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, made a whole new ship because I was bored, slightest bit of ecchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: After school, Venti and Chihiro hang out for a bit, and The Programmer tells The Bard his biggest secret.
Relationships: Venti & Fujisaki Chihiro, Venti (Genshin Impact)/Fujisaki Chihiro
Series: One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 5





	run his hands through my hair

_ And from A to G… 1… 2… 3… _

As Venti laid his hands onto his harp, he heard a quiet, almost rabbit like voice yell out from the other side of the auditorium.

“...Hey, Venti!” The voice belonged to Chihiro Fujisaki, an underclassmen who’s lack in height supposedly was made up for by her talent, as next year she would be heading to the prestigious Hope’s Peak high.

“Chihiro, what a pleasant surprise, finished programming that ‘Alter Ego’ thing yet?” Venti set his harp down as Chihiro walked closer to the auditorium stage.

“No, not quite yet, will still be a bit.” Chihiro got to the bottom of the stage, and grabbed onto the edge, attempting to pull herself up, however, due to her strength, she messed up, leaving the short programmer with one arm against the stage edge, and the other one simply hanging downwards. “Waaahhhh, Venti, help meeee!!!” Venti rushed over, but it was already too late, and Chihiro began falling. As the bard reached the end of the auditorium, the two’s eyes connected for a moment, and Venti felt his eyes quickly go downward.

_ You are not looking at your good friends' panties. _

_ You are not looking at your good friends' panties. _

_ You are not looking at your good friends' panties. _

_ Damn it, you are. _

Blushing but still managing to brush it off, Venti quickly kneeled down, and managed to catch Chihiro’s arm just in time.

“I got you, just hold on!”

Venti began to pull Chihiro up, as the programmer kicked from under her as an attempt to get higher, giving a cute small grunt while doing so. Eventually, after a bit of tug of war with gravity, Venti managed to get Chihiro back on solid ground, the both of them heavily and exhaustedly breathing.

“So uh… that happened.” Venti said, looking back at the auditorium seats facing towards them, and breathing in one more time. He looked over at Chihiro who seemed concerned, her fingers barely touching her chin.

“Hey, do you think there’s somewhere more… private, where we could talk?” 

“Of course, I know just the place!” Venti grabbed onto Chihiro’s unsurprisingly soft hand, and walked to a nearby door, pulling out a set of keys and placing them inside. “The drama kids typically rest here if they have an act or two to wait during their plays.” Inside was a water dispenser, a table, and a soft leather couch.

Sitting down, Venti asked the question that was obviously on his mind. “What are you thinking about, Chihiro?”

Chihiro looked down, tears in her eyes. “Please don’t hate me for this, but you know how you say how despite the fact you dress feminine, you still identify as a guy?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s… like that for me too.”

“What?”

“I was born a guy, and I do all…  _ this _ because… because…” Chihiro began to sob, burying his face into Venti’s chest and letting years of insecurity out. Venti had to admit, it was heart-shattering listening to the boy cry like this, and all Venti could realistically do was to just pet the boy’s hair and listen to him.

Venti didn’t know how long him and Chihiro had “cuddled” but the fact that all the lights were off in the auditorium and the 5 missed calls were a pretty good sign.

“...Fujisaki, you awake?” After a bit of grumbling from near his chest, Venti saw the programmer’s face pop up, and his eyes stare into Venti’s.

“Y-yeah?”

“Please don’t focus on the past anymore, I’m here now, and until the day I collapse, I will protect you.”

“T-thank you, Venti, I’ve always wanted that, just one thing I can ask, if that’s alright?”

“Go right ahead.”

“Can I just give one… like…” Venti quickly realized what Chihiro was saying, and put his cheek out, feeling Chihiro’s even softer lips lightly grace them.

“T-thank you, I hope it was ok, it was my fir-” Chihiro was cut off by Venti replying with his own lips on Fujisaki’s cheek, but much more elegant and formal, like his music.

“So, Chihiro…” Chihiro finally got off Venti’s chest, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

“Yes?”

“Do you think you could keep what happened here a secret for a while? If you want to talk about it, that’s fine, I just…”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not a….” Chihiro hesitated, as though he was waiting for a punchline.

“Snitch.” The two boys laughed, giving eachother one more hug.


End file.
